Loss of You
by MGi
Summary: La fin d'un être et de sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû être. Un simple smallshot sur une amitié qui aurait dû être simple, car inexistante.


Bonjour bonjour !

Voilà mon premier minishot ou smallshot, comme vous préférez, tout ça pour dire que c'est tellement court qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça un OneShot, sur Kingdom Hearts II. J'espère que quelques personnes auront la curiosité de le lire.

Sur ce, merci à Hana no Megami pour m'avoir aidé, corrigé mes fautes et trouvé un résumé aussi beau. Ne cherchez pas quand la scène se passe, si vous n'avez pas joué à KH Final Mix vous ne trouverez pas... Encore merci à HnM pour la traduction de la dernière scène entre Axel et Roxas. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II ne m'appartient pas, il le fruit d'une collaboration entre Square Enix et Disney.

* * *

**Loss of You**

« A la prochaine, Axel… »

Tu auras droit à une autre vie… Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance…

***

Cela fait déjà longtemps que le « moi » original est mort. Je n'ai joint cette « Organisation XIII » que parce que je m'ennuyais, seul, sans cœur, sans but… J'ai pu rencontrer d'autres similis assez intéressants je dois bien l'avouer… Mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais fait ressentir autre chose que de la colère ou, encore et toujours, de l'ennui…

Je crois que je commençais même à m'ennuyer de mes sentiments, ou de leur absence devrais-je dire…

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que tu es arrivé, perdu et presque haineux envers tout le monde… moi y compris…

Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie d'aller vers toi, de te faire sortir de tes gonds, voir combien de temps tu pourrais tenir avant d'exploser et de te laisser aller…

Et tu en as mis du temps… peut-être même trop… Car à chaque fois que tu me repoussais, j'avais cette impression que mon corps s'alourdissait à chaque mot prononcé froidement à mon égard…

Et, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à vraiment vouloir connaître ce « toi » que tu cachais derrière tant de colère…

Petit à petit, tu m'as fais une place dans ton cœur… Car toi tu pouvais, puisque tu en avais un contrairement à nous autres, qui n'en avons plus depuis notre « naissance »…

C'est ce qui faisait de toi un simili si extraordinaire et exceptionnel.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'était si difficile de te parler franchement… Parce que j'avais peur… Quelle ironie ! Moi, qui n'ai jamais eu peur de dire ce que je pensais, j'avais peur des sentiments que je commençais à ressentir en ta présence…

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je ne voulais pas que tu partes… Toi, qui avais réussi à dépasser mon armure de sarcasmes et, ce que je croyais avant de te rencontrer, mon absence de cœur…

Mais tu as réussi à faire naître en moi, tant d'émotions contradictoires…

Car, oui, je te haïssais, parce que toi tu pourrais vivre à nouveau et ressentir vraiment toutes ces émotions que te dictait ton cœur d'humain…

Oui, mais je t'aimais assurément plus que je ne te haïssais… Je t'aimais pour tes yeux bleus si profonds et pleins d'espoir, pour tes cheveux clairs toujours en bataille, pour ton visage qui semblait être celui d'ange lorsque tu me souriais… Je t'aimais pour être celui qui avait permis à un nouveau cœur de naître en moi…

Mais, même maintenant que tu es parti et es retourné là où tu devais être, je ne peux trouver la force de te haïr pour ce que tu as fait de moi…

Tu croyais naïvement que l'on pourrait se revoir dans notre prochaine vie…

En y repensant, j'aimais aussi cette naïveté presque enfantine chez toi…

J'aurais tellement voulu renaître et retrouver mon vrai corps, et non celui d'un simili… un vrai corps, avec un vrai cœur…

Et, même maintenant que je suis sur le point de disparaître, je m'accroche à cette petite lueur que représentent mes sentiments pour toi… Je lutte dans le seul but de pouvoir admirer une dernière fois ces yeux si bleus… Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas ton visage penché au dessus du mien…

J'espère seulement que là où tu es, endormi profondément, tu m'entendras et tu te souviendras de moi… Alors, uniquement pour cette fois dans ma misérable non vie vais-je te dire mes véritables sentiments…

Désormais je ne crains rien, car je sais que les ténèbres m'engloutiront d'ici peu, me faisant disparaître à jamais, alors, juste pour cette fois, écoute moi… Roxas…

...

...

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin...

Peut-être que si, un jour, j'arrivais à finir la petite ficounette que j'avais commencé il y a un moment déjà sur KH2, je la posterais, mais je ne promets rien... Je verrais une fois que j'aurais continué celle sur -Man (c'est très bête de bloquer un pauvre malheureux début de chapitre vous ne trouvez pas ?).

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! A bientôt peut-être !

MGi.


End file.
